


Day Off

by enbycupcake



Series: modern sappy parents au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: It's a quiet day in the Skywalker-Amidala-Kenobi household, and Anakin accidentally kisses Obi-Wan.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and domestic because I love domesticity and wanted something to try writing something other than smut.
> 
> Anakin wears a prosthetic, but Luke isn't wearing one in this. Leia and Luke are around three, but I don't really interact with kids that young so. I hope they're believable.

“Obi!” cries out Luke. 

He’s covered head to toe in finger paint, the green of his trees along his nose and Leia’s purple stars across his cheeks. Anakin can’t help but laugh at Obi-Wan when he grimaces at it getting all over his pants leg as Luke hugs him. His hand comes to rest on Luke’s soft curls, a little smile overtaking his face as Luke looks up. 

“I was only just in the bathroom, Luke.” 

A little fist tugs the fabric in its gasp. “Done!” 

“You’re done with your painting?”

Anakin watches as Luke drags Obi-Wan back to the table, furiously nodding the whole time. Leia glances at the two of them when Luke bumps into her elbow, but she immediately goes back to swiping her fingers on her page. She’d cheerfully told Anakin earlier she wanted to make the best picture ever for Bail, her godfather. Her focus has been near impossible to pull away since. 

Obi-Wan looks over Luke’s squiggly trees and near indistinguishable dog blob. “It’s lovely, Luke.” 

“Thank you!” 

“Do you want to hang it on the fridge?”

“No! I wanna show Mommy!” 

Laughing, Anakin pulls out his phone, ignoring Obi-Wan’s look. Padmé can take two second from work to look at her phone and send smiley faces. “Can you hold it up for me, little one?”

“Cheese!” 

The camera flashes. Smiling, Anakin puts a bunch of hearts under the picture before sending it to his wife. Luke’s own smile is breathtaking, his drawing held proudly in his hand. It only takes but a moment for Padmé to reply. 

_Luke, honey, it’s gorgeous! ♥♥♥♥_

“Luke, Mommy loves it. Look at all her hearts she sent you!”

The little giggle he lets out is too precious for Anakin to handle. Obi-Wan wisely takes Luke’s drawing just before Anakin scoops him into his arms. Rubbing his nose against his son’s, Anakin wonders how the hell his children are so cute. 

Bringing Luke to rest on his hip, he looks down at his daughter. “Leia, sweetheart, do you want to get some food? It looks like you’re almost done.”

There is way too much paint for the poor piece of paper to handle; Leia really plopped a lot of stars into her galaxy. Anakin waits for her to finish the star she’s dripping paint onto before placing a hand on her shoulder. “Food?”

Getting a nod, Anakin steps away so she can hop out of her chair – she doesn’t like being carried anymore than she has to unlike her brother. Following her into the kitchen, Anakin bumps hips with Obi-Wan. He, in turn, hits his shoulder against Anakin’s. 

“Sandwiches?” Obi-Wan asks. 

Leia shakes her head. “No, I want apples.”

“Grapes!” exclaims Luke. 

Putting Luke down, Anakin shakes his head. “Just like your mother, you two.” 

“I’d rather they ask for fruit than candies, like a certain someone I know.”

“You eat more candies than Padmé, the twins, and I combined, Obi-Wan.”

“You do,” agrees Leia as she opens the fridge. 

Choking on his unexpected laughter, Anakin watches as she lifts herself onto her toes to reach the apples Padmé had sliced before work that morning. Once Leia’s out of the way, Obi-Wan picks up the grape bag for Luke and goes to the sink to rinse them. 

The children settle at their table, Leia putting the plate of apples in the middle. She grabs one and starts eating. Luke eagerly watches for his grapes, swinging his feet while he waits. He thanks Obi-Wan when a good portion of the grapes are placed before him and joins his sister in devouring the fruit. 

Climbing onto an adult stool, Anakin smiles at Obi-Wan. “I love when you have days off.”

“I do, too.” Resting his hip on the counter, Obi-Wan glances at the kids. “I hate not seeing them as often as you do.”

“Quit your job and become a stay-at-home dad like me, then. I’ll have time to take naps.”

That gets a laugh. “I do actually enjoy my job, so I don’t think I’ll join you. You’ll just have to stay napless.”

“Darn.”

The two of them watch as Leia tries to shove a whole apple slice into her mouth. Luke drops the grapes in his hand to grab a slice and copy her. Anakin is ready to get up and intervene, but Leia, unsuccessful, manages to spit the fruit out. Her brother shares the same fate and pouts for a second before going back to his grapes. 

Settling back onto his seat, Anakin lets out a sigh. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“I haven’t thought of it.”

“Pasta? Order pizza? Padmé’s probably going to be starving when she gets home.”

“Pasta, then.”

Laughing, Anakin flicks Obi-Wan’s arm. “Pasta it is. Get out the vegetables you want.”

Anakin stands, pushing in his stool. He gets his spices out of the rack and his knife before pulling the noodles out from the cabinet. Obi-Wan deposits onions and garlic onto the counter, heading off to clean peppers, mushrooms, and zucchini at the sink. They part once all the vegetables are accounted for and the water for the noodles is put on heat, Anakin chopping while Obi-Wan herds Luke and Leia out into the living room. 

Dinner is easy enough to make, pasta a dish Anakin could cook with his eyes shut. He texts Padmé to pick up garlic bread on her way home; they don’t have any frozen garlic knots, and it’s too late to make bread himself even if he wanted to expend the effort. 

Looking about the kitchen after turning the pasta on low, Anakin smiles. It’s not as big a disaster as it could be. He picks up Luke and Leia’s leftover fruit and returns it to the fridge. Then, he collects the scattered glasses he and Obi-Wan drank out of today as well as his knife to clean them. He’s just drying everything off when he hears Leia’s cry of “Mommy!”

Dropping the last of the kitchenware onto the drying rack, Anakin walks out into the living room. Padmé’s swinging Luke and Leia around in greeting, her bag and bread on the floor, a kiss getting pressed to each twin’s cheek once she stops. Smiling, Anakin goes up to trap their kids between them as he kisses her. 

“Stop!” Leia whines.

Anakin turns his kisses onto her, giggles erupting when he turns them into raspberries. 

“Me! Me, too!”

Over his head, Anakin can see his wife turn an exasperated look onto Obi-Wan while he transfers his raspberries onto Luke. Luke hits his arm onto him, enjoying the attention. 

“How about I take you from Mommy, huh, Luke?”

Padmé transfers him from her arm into Anakin’s, and then she hands him Leia, pressing a kiss to each kid’s forehead. She leans down to pick her bag and bread back up. Leia tries to grab the bag, but she can’t reach. Anakin bounces her to try to bring her attention back to him as Padmé heads to the kitchen to put the bread into the oven. 

“Do you two want to help me plate dinner?”

“Yes!” says Luke while a petulant “no,” escapes Leia. 

Obi-Wan swoops in to take Leia from him and put her on the floor. “Do you want to help Mommy get into comfortable clothes, maybe?”

“Uh-huh. I wanna help Mommy.”

Shaking his head, Anakin checks his hip into Obi-Wan’s. He gets an eye roll in return. The three of them walk into the kitchen, Padmé drinking a tall glass of water by the counter. Leia saunters up to her, waiting for her to finish. 

“I wanna help!”

Putting down her glass, Padmé leans down to look at Leia face to face. “You want to help with what, sweetheart?”

“Comfy clothes!”

Padmé looks at Anakin and Obi-Wan, an eyebrow raised. “Do you want to help me get into comfy clothes, Leia?”

Smiling, Leia nods. “And then I show you my painting for Bail!”

“Naturally. I can’t wait to see it.”

Padmé stands back up, offering her hand to Leia. Leia takes it, and Padmé starts guiding her to the master bedroom. “Serve me a big bowl, please, Ani!”

“You got it!”

Anakin sets Luke onto the counter while Obi-Wan takes out bowls and silverware. Obi-Wan turns the burner off, and he brings the saucepan over. Anakin tells Luke to curl his hand around part of the ladle, his own hand on it to actually lift the pasta into the bowls. Luke happily “serves” the pasta, shaking his head when Anakin pretends to accidentally overshoot Luke’s bowl. 

“Pasta goes in the bowl, Daddy!”

“Right you are, Luke. How silly of me.”

“Good thing you’re here to make sure we all get food, Luke,” says Obi-Wan, a hand coming up to rest on Luke’s back. 

Luke nods. “Yes.”

Snorting, Obi-Wan watches as the two of them fill everyone else’s bowls. The timer for the bread goes off, and he takes it out. Anakin drops the ladle. Luke gets placed back onto the ground, running off to presumably follow his sister and mother. Laughing, Anakin grabs Padmé’s and Luke’s bowls. Obi-Wan takes his, Leia’s, and Anakin’s. 

The two of them settle on the couch, bowls placed on the coffee table. Anakin curls into his friend’s side, rolling his ankles. Obi-Wan huffs at him, but he lets Anakin stay as they wait for the rest of their little family to come down to eat. 

The sound of two excited little ones cause Anakin to wake up from his light dose. Rubbing his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder before getting up, Anakin pats at his stomach. Obi-Wan halfheartedly grumbles at him as he stretches. Padmé’s in a breezy nightgown, the soft silver covering her all the way to her ankles. Anakin just takes her effortless beauty in for a second before his attention is drawn down to Leia and Luke. The two of them barrel towards the coffee table, plopping down to eat. The first few bites are messy. 

Padmé brings the bread in from the kitchen before sitting down next to Anakin. He settles into her side, pressing a kiss to her jaw. Kissing his forehead, she brings up her pasta and her feet. Obi-Wan on his other side starts eating as well. Anakin soaks up the domesticity of it all, his two most important people and their children all together. It’s been a while since they’ve all had dinner together, either Padmé or Obi-Wan having had to stay late at work lately. 

After everyone’s pasta is gone and the bread is eaten, Anakin starts the charge up for bedtime. Luke grumbles, but Leia takes it in stride. Obi-Wan watches them as they brush their teeth, Padmé setting out their nightclothes and Anakin picking out their bedtime story. Leia jumps into bed after slipping into her princess nightgown, her numerous sheets bouncing. Luke climbs in his, his spaceship nightgown on. 

The two of them listen rapt as Cinderella dances with her prince, yawns increasing as the Prince tries to find her. Once the story’s over, Leia and Luke get goodnight kisses from all three adults. Anakin smiles dopily at them as he flicks off the light. Padmé’s hand comes onto his arm, and she guides him downstairs with Obi-Wan to clean the dinner dishes. 

Obi-Wan rinses as Padmé dries. Anakin wipes down the coffee table in the living room, coming into the kitchen once he’s done. He transfers the leftover pasta into tupperware and places it into the refrigerator, turning to kiss Padmé as she comes up behind him. 

It’s not Padmé’s lips he mets, a full beard tickling his face instead of skin. Opening his eyes, he’s met with Obi-Wan’s terrified ones. Nerves start fluttering in his stomach at how scared his friend looks. 

“Obi-Wan...”

Obi-Wan starts backing up, only to meet Padmé behind him. She rests her hands on his waist, a request to stay. Anakin looks at her, the way she’s not even phased, and he just thinks oh. 

Closing the refrigerator, Anakin grabs Obi-Wan’s face in his hands. His friend is trembling, and Anakin rests his forehead against his. He rubs his thumb in what he hopes is comforting circles as he smiles, butterflies in his stomach. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

Obi-Wan blinks at him. “I...don’t know what to say.”

“Yes or no, I believe would work,” Padmé says behind him. 

“Anakin’s your husband.”

“Hmmm. And you’re the second father to my children. I think I can survive sharing him with you.”

“So can I kiss you?” Anakin interjects, ignoring Padmé’s displeased face. He wants to know. 

“What’ll we tell Luke and Leia?”

Anakin shrugs as Padmé answers. “That Mommy and Daddy love Obi like they love each other. They’ll probably just nod and go back to whatever they were doing, Obi-Wan. Kids are easy like that.”

“I...don’t want to ruin things.”

“You won’t!” Anakin insists. “Nothing’ll really change, if you think about it. It’ll be like before, plus kissing and maybe sex.”

“ _Anakin._ ” Padmé admonishes. 

“I said maybe!”

Laughing, Obi-Wan presses closer to Anakin. “I think my answer is yes, then.”

Smiling, Anakin pulls his face forward, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan’s. The beard is different, Padmé his only partner before this – she's gotten rid of any trace of her facial hair. Anakin giggles, the beard feels so weird as the kiss gets more intense. Obi-Wan pulls away, an eyebrow raised at him. 

“Your beard! It's...a little scratchy and weird. I’m sorry.”

Padmé laughs behind them. “Maybe we should invest in some beard oil.”

“Ha ha, guys.”

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I won’t laugh this time.”

“I’ll hold you to it, Anakin,” he says as he starts kissing him again. Anakin happily complies.


End file.
